The present invention relates to a conduction oven, and more particularly to a foldable conduction oven which is folded or unfolded quickly without any tools and easy to be carried or picked up.
A conventional conduction oven isn""t foldable without tools and the space is always wasted because of the large volume of a conventional conduction oven.
A foldable conduction oven comprises by a pedestal, a grill and a net.
The pedestal comprises by two opposite outward plates, two opposite outward cover plates and a chassis. The riveting part of the four lugs, which are on the four edges of the chassis, and the four lugs, which are on the two outward cover plates, is the revolving central of the chassis and the two outward cover plates. It makes the two outward cover plates to revolve 90xc2x0. The riveting part of the four round holes, which are on the two side edges of the two long prominences of the chassis, and the four round holes, which are on the edges of the two outward plates, is the revolving central of the chassis and the two outward plates. It makes the two outward plates to revolve 90xc2x0.
When unfold the two outward plates and the two outward cover plates, the prominent pellets on the inner side of the two outward plates, which are against the inner up sides of the two outward cover plates, are used to fasten the pedestal. The foldable conduction oven provides convenience and practicability, because the invention is able to be folded or unfolded without any tools and easy to be carried or picked up.